Remember, Dreams Come True
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi got happened without knowing that something was magical...They were exited in Disneyland having life so far from Kingdom Hearts!


**Kingdom Hearts (c) Tetsuya Nemura**

**Disneyland and Magic Kingdom (c) Walt Disney**

The sunset had been the great view to have had by the Destiny Islands where the three teenagers lived in, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Orange, yellow, and red glittered on the way to sky to ocean since the sun was down, the sea seemed relaxing as the ocean were rolling low and high, consisting of the Destiny Islands with a small village and a rainforest.

"Evening has been as same old thing as we've came from Kingdom Hearts", Kairi said to Sora and Riku, "Remember we traveled and fought together?"

"Yeah! Absolutely I do", Sora said as he grinned at her, "And I won't forget about our friends, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy."

"Completely", Riku said, "All we've fought for Kingdom Hearts as peace and justice, against Organization XIII."

"And kick Heartlesses' butts!" Sora laughed.

"Same to Nobodies, Unversed enemies, and Dream Eaters!" Kairi smiled at them.

"Don't forget about Disney villains, too." He was the last one answered.

"Yeah...I think so, you're right." Sora laughed nervously as he rubbed his back neck with his hand.

As they still watched to sunset, they felt good to get back in their friendships together after being apart in the Kingdom Hearts. They were worked so hard while they fought against enemies and looked for each others, since Sora was the chosen one with Wizard Donald and Captain Goofy as they were looking for his friends and King Mickey through traveling to many worlds of the Kingdom Hearts.

"So, a few days, I think, since we came back from Kingdom Hearts", Kairi said to them, "Disney Islands is still the same old thing, and we were glad to see others here."

"In Kingdom Hearts, we almost got feelings of homesickness for Destiny Islands. Until now, there is no such thing as we can feel homesick." Sora wondered.

"Not anymore, isn't it?" Riku wondered.

"I've got the same way, too." Kairi sighed.

"Maybe we can visit over to Kingdom Hearts if we'd like to see our friends in there", Sora spoke up as he stood up, "We have something to contact to them from here to Kingdom Hearts."

"What do you mean?" Riku grew slowly to be interested in his idea.

"We're lucky to have magic inside of our souls, right? If we may contact to King Mickey, then we shall pray tonight!"

"I hope it'll be successful." Kairi giggled.

"Or maybe not." Riku thought it would be hopeless.

"Aw, come on, Riku!" Sora tried to hearten with him.

Kairi also giggled at their moments between in Sora and Riku.

"Well, look like the night is going to be dark soon", Kairi informed them, "Oh, please don't forget to pray for King Mickey tonight!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sora saluted for her as he winked at her.

Riku accepted on her important plan.

They were walking away from the beach before the night was going to be dark, they arrived to their homes through the Destiny Islands. Dinnertime was, of course, the same old thing to them, since they lived in there with their "family" friends, were familiar to them at all the time after the Kingdom Hearts days.

Tonight, Sora couldn't wait to pray before bedtime as he finally came to his bedroom after the dinnertime. He kneeled near to his ultramarine-blue bed with a propose of his prayer vow.

"Dear Your Majesty, I'm praying for you now", Sora invoked to King Mickey as his hand were held together, "My friends and I are happy to be back here from Kingdom Hearts. Everything is going well since we arrived. It's been a few days. I'm calling on you about visit over to Kingdom Hearts because we want to see you and friends again. Peace is in there, right? I believe it. Please invite us. I'm praying for you because I want you to invite us. Please invite us."

While Kairi kneeled on her fuchsia bed, she became so full of hopes as her dream might come true.

"Dear Your Majesty", she prayed to King Mickey, "Sora, Riku, and I are so delightful to be home at Destiny Islands and see our family friends. We're grateful to you while we won on the fight for Kingdom Hearts, and we were sent to our homes here. Please let us own you, because I ask you if you could have us to visit over to Kingdom Hearts as we'll be your visitors and friends. Please let us visit there. I'm praying you tonight. I believe in our dreams come true. I do, I do."

As Riku sat on his harlequin bed with his hands were held together, he wished his prayer could be existed.

"Dear Your Majesty", he called on King Mickey, "It's been a few days, we're appreciated to your kindness since we fought and traveled through Kingdom Heart, we made peace for Kingdom Heart. We're glad to back here as we're home now. I have something to say. It's about we'd like to be grateful if we could visit over your Kingdom Hearts. We'd like to see you and friends, also. I'm soliciting you if we could come over there. I'll keep my faith. Please seek us."

All their prayers were in the silence while they supposed so, they were sent to King Mickey from Sora, Kairi, and Riku, just like the stars, they were flying from Destiny Islands to Kingdom Hearts. Their prayers transformed into their dreams coming true by something was magical. Truly magically.

During the midnight, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were asleep peacefully, their minds were speaking so full of hopes, believes, and dreams because they wanted to visit over Kingdom Hearts to see friends. Love was belonged to Disney friends from the pure hearts of Sora, Kairi, and Riku, the sky leaded with justice, the sea dreamed of fantasy, and the earth protected faith.

And then, there was a light orb flying with sparkles...A fairy...Tinker Bell, she showed up for Sora, Kairi, and Riku as she was casting a spell on them into the darkness while three, different colors on them glowing. Blue light was on Sora, pink purple light was on Kairi, and green light was on Riku, they were their real auras. She smiled at them, hopefully, her magic shall be successes soon by their dreams coming true.

"Remember..." the usual voice whispered to them in the darkness with three color were on them glowing.

"...Dreams come true." the usual voice woke them up.

While the three friends were waken up, they didn't know how they got at somewhere was different from Destiny Islands or/and Kingdom Hearts, their eyes couldn't stop to gaze at Cinderella Castle as they stood since they woke up from the darkness, it was so enchanting! So beautiful!

Breaking from gazing at the castle, Sora was looking around more than the many people, children, employees, trees, flowers, fountains, companies, restaurants, and attractions, he noticed Disney characters that were t-shirts, figures, toys, foods, drinks, DVDs, and more.

"Uhh...Guys?" Sora poked Kairi's arm with his hand.

Riku and Kairi looked up to him, and their eyes caught many views at Magic Kingdom of Disneyland.

So speechless, they thought they might be dreaming or not. They didn't being gotten in Kingdom Hearts or Destiny Islands.

Laughter of Joy, Many music songs of Disney movies and cartoons, the sky was so clear with the sun lightened brightly, brilliant colors on everywhere, that was how Disneyland made everyone's hearts so feeling delightful.

"What is this place?" Riku didn't know what he said.

"Maybe this isn't Kingdom Hearts..." Kairi felt like Disneyland was so different from Kingdom Heart.

They were quiet while the people were chatting and laughing.

"Maybe we need to ask someone about this place", Kairi said as she broke the silence from them, "Hopefully, someone must know about Kingdom Hearts."

Sora and Riku nodded in agreement.

Kairi tried to ask some people as she walked a bit from them, she met a group of the scene emo friends.

"Excuse me", she asked a brunette girl of her scene emo fiends, "I don't mean to be silly, but what kind of this place?"

"Oh, I think it's near to Cinderella Castle", a brunette girl answered to Kairi, "Actually, this is Disneyland."

She was right.

"Are you lost? Here it is, the map helps you." A brunette girl gave more answers.

"Oh okay, thank you." Kairi had the map of Disneyland.

"No problems. Have fun, sweetie." A brunette girl went back to her scene emo friends.

Kairi came toward her friends with the Disneyland map.

"We're in Disneyland." She felt a bit uncomfortable.

"What?! Disneyland here?" Sora was in shocked.

Riku controlled his emotions inside of himself.

"This is the map of Disneyland", Kairi said as she showed it to them, "Now we're near to Cinderella Castle."

They were staring quietly at the map of Disneyland as they were near to there, they needed to learn on everything about Magic Kingdom of Disneyland if they had to touch any places in there.

"Look like we're sent here, I've remembered something whispered to us since we were asleep." Sora thought of the words in the darkness.

Riku and Kairi listened to him.

"Have you heard that what did the voice say?" He asked them about it.

"I didn't heard that before waking up", Kairi apologized.

"Nope, neither me." Riku shook his head.

"It said, 'Remember...' ", Sora told them, " 'Dreams Come True.' "

They thought it was a dream, but they were just in the real, unknown world.

"Well, this map informs us to have fun things to do." Kairi encouraged her friends to think positively.

"What are fun things?" Sora felt curious.

"We have to ride attractions, eat out, buy stuff, and everything is fun!" Kairi grabbed hands of Sora and Riku with her own hands as she led them with her.

"Where are we going?" Riku felt curious.

"To Fantasyland!" Kairi smiled in joy.

Smiles of the Sora, Riku, and Kairi, their feelings grew delightfully living Magic Kingdom of Disneyland as similar to everyone as all hearts of them were brightened by Disneyland, it was the new world to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Hopefully, they could meet the Disney friends at Magic Kingdom of Disneyland!


End file.
